Kamen Rider Crystal
by KRR-01
Summary: A few months ago, I was given a great power. I only used it for what I thought was right. I had no idea it would turn into this, though. I'm Kamen Rider Crystal and this is my story. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamen Rider Crystal **

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

Summary: A few months ago, I was given a great power. I only used it for what I thought was right. I had no idea it would turn into this, though. I'm Kamen Rider Crystal and this is my story.

AN: Hello and welcome! This is another KR fanfic I've written! It's called Kamen Rider Crystal. He's based on a Rider I drew during the summer. Now this story here is... weird. And that's coming from a guy who writes story like this! Still, I hope you enjoy it! Here' the first chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Hey. I'm Adam Rahim. I'm seventeen years-old, about six feet tall, black hair brown eyes, glasses, and about 140 pounds with sort of a slim figure. If you're wonder why I'm in an underground facility, then be prepared to be shocked!_

_ It started off when I was getting up. It seemed normal. Get ready and dressed for high school within 15 minutes and out the door. I did that, but I found a green gem laying the driveway, in front of my house. I picked it up, but I had no time to check it out, so I put it in my pocket before heading to school. That's when things started to get weird..._

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked down the halls of Frederick High School. I was wearing my usual big green sweater and black pants. It was about 4:00 PM, so almost everyone left the building. My mind was on the gem that I found. What was it doing here? How did it get there? But my thoughts were interrupted by the call of, "Adam!"

I turned around to see a girl rushing towards me. "Lina?"

Lina Nambiar, like me, was of Indian descent. When I say Indian, I mean actually from India, not Native American. I've known her ever since my ninth grade because we're in Key Club, a school club that helps organize school events. She's a year older than, being a Senior, while I was a Junior. Anyway, she was a little shorter than me and her skin tone was a little darker than mine. Lina had long black hair that reached a little past her shoulders and had glasses over her brown eyes. She wore a white, long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She had a slim figure and she was kind of attractive, but I thought of her as an associate, if not a friend.

"What is it?" I asked her as she walked up to me.

She walked with me. "I was wondering, are you going to be helping with the Key Club arrangements?"

Forgot to mention, Mr. Johnson, the staff advisor who oversees Key Club, has been asking me to the leader of it, ever since my Sophmore year. Why? Because I showed up to _all _the meeting. I shrugged at Lina's question. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to see."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Johnson wanted everyone to know that we're going to be meeting only on Tuesdays."

I quirked an eyebrow. "So soon? It only December. We don't start meetings on Tuesdays until March."

For some reason, I got the feeling that Lina had a crush on me or at least unconsciously liked me. When I say unconsciously liked me, I mean likes me, but doesn't realize it. For one, she's really nice to me... a little _too_ nice if you ask me. But I guess that just my head messing with me. I doubt I would really have any girl swooning over me.

Even if I did like Lina and she liked me, then there would be problems. First, our parents would want us to get married to someone else, and would most likely have a civil war with each other due to differences, and I don't want a Romeo-Juliet thing going on. So I just make things simpler by not having an interest in anyone.

My thoughts were interrupted when Lina and I stopped, seeing two men standing in our way. I looked at them. They both seemed to be Japanese, about 50s or so, with black hair and brown eyes. They wore motorcycle attires on the body with the black biker jacket and pants. "Are you Adam Rahim?" the one on the right asked.

I nodded. "Who are you?", I demanded.

"We'll tell you if you come with us," the other one said.

Before anything else could happen, smoke covered the entire hall. I looked around. I saw that the smoke didn't hide Lina from from me as I could still see her next to me. But my mind was going crazy! What was happening? Where did the smoke come from? I had so many questions, but most couldn't been answered as I felt a hand on my shoulder and dragging me out of the school. I noticed the smoke covered every hallway in the school, not just where I was and that Lina was being dragged by the same person who was dragging me.

Once we were out of the school and in the parking lot, I coughed a bit, since some of the smoke a bit into my throat. I looked up to see who the person. It was an Indian man in his 50s with black and gray hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown suit jacket over his white shirt and black pants. "Dad?" I heard Lina say as she stared at the man.

"Dad?" I repeated as I looked at Lina before looking at the man. I guess they did look similar.

Lina's dad stared at me. "Do you have it?" he asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Have what?" I asked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"The gem!" he said. "The gem I left for you!"

"Dad, what are you talking about!" Lina exclaimed as she walked up to her dad.

My eyes widen in realization as I reached into my pocket and took out a green gem in the shape of a octahedron. "This it?" I showed him the gem and Lina's dad nodded."What do you want me to do with it?"

"Wait! What is going on!" I heard Lina nearly shout.

"There's no time!" Lina's dad exclaimed. "We have go before they show up!"

"Who's they?" I asked.

Before Lina's dad could say anything, we all heard a screeching sound. We turned to see where it came from and our eyes widen at the sight before us. It was a monster. The monster was humanoid with black segmented armor all over its body. It had large red eyes on its faces and pair of antennae on its head. Its head seemed to be based off an ant and it had pincers in place of his hands. "What is that!" Lina yelled.

"The Ant Bane," Lina's dad replied.

I could only stare at horror at the monster, the Ant Bane, that was in front of us. As it walked towards us, I gripped the gem in my hand and I noticed a bright light emerging from my waist. I noticed it blinded everyone as Lina, her dad, and the Ant Bane backed away from me. I looked down to the see the light dying down, revealing... a belt?

Yeah, it was a belt. A white belt with a diamond shaped buckle that had an empty space that gem in my hand could fit. Curious, I placed the gem into the buckle. What happened next was totally unexpected as the gem glowed and it engulfed my body.

I didn't know what happened, but I know my vision turned from regular to a greenish tint. My eyes widen as I looked at my body, which was now covered in armor. My chest had a white chest plate, and my forearms and legs had white gauntlets and boots. "What is this?" I said as I looked at my gauntlet arms.

However, I heard a screech and my attention was brought back to the Ant Bane. It was charging at me with its pincers. It swiped at me and I moved back, dodging it. I realized I did that without thinking. Just what was this suit? The Ant Bane charged at me and kept on swinging its pincers hands at me as I kept on dodging. '_I need a weapon!,_' I mentally shouted as I dodged the lashes.

With that, a bright light engulfed my left forearm and hand, blinding the Ant Bane. The light began taking form into something. As it did, I rammed the light into Ant Bane, forcing it back. I noticed the light died down, revealing a circular white shield with a sword sheathed it in. The sword had a black handle, silver cross guard and silver, triangular blade. I drew the sword out as I walked towards the Ant Bane.

I slashed my blade at its chest, and sparks flew as the Ant Bane was sent staggering back. For some reason, I was kept getting this urge to fight the monster before, to destroy it... and I gave into it. I slashed and slashed at the Ant Bane, making sparks fill the air. I noticed as I did, my blade slowly glowed with green energy and once charged, I slash my blade on the Ant Bane's chest. It let out a yell of anguish and pain before it exploded into a blaze of black smoke.

Once the Ant Bane was done, my conscious retook my body. "What the heck did I just do?" I said in horror, realizing at the ferocity I unleashed on the Ant Bane.

"You just defeated a Bane," I heard Lina's dad, Mr. Nambiar, say. I turned to see him smiling. "Nice job."

I looked at Lina. She stared at me with her mouth opened in shock. Probably surprised about me transforming and defeating the Bane as Mr. Nambiar called it. "You alright?" I asked as I walked over to her.

She nodded and I let out a sigh of relief. We both turned to see a black van pull up right next to Mr. Nambiar, who looked at us. "I would like for you two to come with me," he said.

I reluctantly entered the black van, still in my armor, with Lina following me. I didn't like it, but chose to get in anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lina and I were taken to downtown Frederick to what seemed to be an abandoned building. Apparently, Mr. Nambiar took us to an underground facility. To me, it looked exactly like the secret base from Jackie Chan Adventures. Hey, I like the show! Anyway, people were running around doing their work, ignoring the fact that a guy in armor was walking in their halls. I guess they were too busy to notice or they were used to this sort of this.

Now I was placed in a bare room with a bed and mirror. It seemed to be like a prison that you would see in movies. However that didn't concern me as I looked at myself in the reflection as I could see all of the armor I wore.

I was covered in white armor over a green bodysuit. I had a smooth chest plate, and box shaped shoulder guards. My left gauntlet was white and smooth like my left boot, but my right gauntlet and boot were crystal green and blocky. I had a round helmet with a V-shaped horn at the forehead as well as a silver mouth guard and a pair of green circular eye pieces. Around my waist was that white belt with the green gem in the diamond shaped buckle.

"What is this?" I asked as I placed a hand on my helmet.

"That is the Crystal armor," I heard a voice answer.

I turned to see Lina's dad at the entrance. "Crystal armor?" I asked.

"Crystal is the name of the armor you're wearing now."

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

He smiled at he sat on the bed. "Let me tell you a little story..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions to make the story more interesting, than I will see what I can do to improve.

Now, some of the characters here are based of real people... well only two really, Lina and Adam. Adam's based off of me, while Lina's based off a girl (whose name I won't reveal!) I know in my high school. Everything else is just made up.

Still, the story may not be to your liking. Why? I might be paranoid like that, but I'm usually right. I don't know how this story will appeal to your tastes and I don't know how you'll react.

*sigh* Oh well, might as well get this story out of the way.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belong to Toei! I just own the plot of this story as well as the OCs!

XXXXXXXXXX

"A few month ago, a friend of mine named Jack Harrison came for a visit," Mr. Nambiar explained. "He was archaeologist who stumbled on the gem. However, as he studied it, Jack realized the gem wasn't just a gem... it was alive."

"Alive?" I repeated in shock.

Lina's dad nodded. "The gem is a crystalline life form. It communicated with him telepathically and Jack learned of its powers. He gave it to me because he felt that someone would be after it."

"Where is he now?"

Mr. Nambiar hung his head in shame. "Dead." I was taken aback by this. "It seems that he was murdered by some people."

"Was it this same people that came to me?"

He raised his head to look at me. "Most likely. I'm assuming that they're after the powers of Crystal."

As Mr. Nambiar spoke. I became a little suspicious. He seemed to be _too_ nice to me. Part of me logically thought that he was affected by the death of his friend. However, something told me something wasn't right. I ignored my thoughts as he looked at me. "So, any questions?" he asked.

"Well, how do you get this armor off?" I asked.

"Just removed the gem from the belt," Mr. Nambiar replied.

I did as he instructed, by grabbing the gem and removing it. In a bright flash of light, I found I no longer wore the armor. I looked at my body to see I was covered in my clothes. I sighed with relief. For a second I thought that I had to wear the armor for my entire life.

My relief was dispersed as Mr. Nambiar stood up. "There's someone I want you to meet."

XXXXXXXXXX

I walked through the halls of the base once again. "What is this place?" I asked Mr. Nambiar as I followed him.

"This is headquarters of the Anti Bane Unit or A.B.U.," he replied.

"A.B.U.?" I asked.

I noticed Mr. Nambiar smiled. "It's a secret organization meant to hunt down the Bane."

I was going to ask him what the Bane were until we reached a door that said 'MR. CARL RHODES, HEAD OF THE A.B.U.' Mr. Nambiar knocked on the door and someone from inside said, "Come in!"

Mr. Nambiar opened the door and showed me in. The office seemed like any other to me. Same desk, same phone, same drawers, you get the picture. Anyway, there was a man in a seat that was turned away from me and towards what seemed to be a window which revealed more of the base. Mr. Nambiar entered as well and stood next to the desk as the man in the chair rolled around to face me. "Adam, this is my boss, Mr. Rhodes," Mr. Nambiar introduced.

Rhodes was a Caucasian man in his fifties with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a business suit over his entire body, all buttoned up to make him look more professional. "Hello," he greeted.

"Hello," I greeted back.

He motioned his hand for me to take a seat. I noticed that there was a chair placed on my side, so I took that seat and sat down. "So, how are you?" Rhodes asked me.

"Fine," I replied before looking at Mr. Nambiar. "Excuse me, what is this about?"

"What this is about is that I'm trying to make you a deal," Rhodes answered.

I stared at Rhodes. "What kind of a deal?"

He smiled. "You see, we've been trying to take care of the Bane ever since they show up. However, we haven't had that much success, so I'm asking you to work for us."

My right eyebrow quirked. "Work for you?"

"Yes, you can take care of the Bane and you can be payed extremely well," Rhodes nodded.

I considered the offer. It seemed tempting, but I didn't know that much about this organization. Still, the only way for me to find out is work for them. "How much?" I asked. Hey if I was going to work for them, I should know how much I'm going to be paid.

"About 60,000 a year", he answered.

"That's more than what a bio major can get out of college!" my eyes widen. But I became suspicious. "Is it only just me or do all of your employees get paid the same amount."

"All of them Adam," Mr. Nambiar stepped in.

"Well with that settled," Rhodes stood up and held out his hand, "do we have a deal?"

I looked at Rhodes hand for a second before grasping it. "Yes we do."

We both let go and Rhodes smiled. "Good! We have a free complex in building. Mr. Nambiar told me that he, Lina and you can stay there."

"How much does it cost?" I asked.

"It's free for the first year," Rhodes replied.

Okay this guy was being _too _generous! Something was definitely up! Instead of making a big deal out of it, I decided to go with it for now. "Alright, when do I start?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what did you think of Mr. Rhodes?" Mr, Nambiar asked me.

We both now were outside of Mr. Rhodes's office and walking down the halls, again. "Alright," I answered. "How did you get into this organization?"

"Well," he began, "I was attacked by a Bane at least a month ago. Fortunately, I was saved by these people and I decided to join them."

More questions came into my head. Especially, this one. I waited until we were in a less crowded spot. "Um, Mr. Nambiar," I said, "how long have the Bane been around?"

Mr. Nambiar pondered a bit, trying to remember. "About six months ago. We know that the Bane are monsters that are also after Crystal as well. They've been trying to attack people, trying to draw out the one who posses the gem."

"Why are they after it?" I asked him. "Are they like those people who came to me?"

Mr. Nambiar nodded. "Possibly. We don't really know."

Suddenly, my eyes widen. "Where's Lina!" I said to him. "Is she alright?"

Mr. Nambiar laughed. "She's alright, Adam. In fact she's in her room, right now. Let me show you."

He led me to a nearby elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator opened. I noticed Mr. Nambiar pressed the button and the elevator brought us down to the lower levels of the complex.

When we arrived at the level, we went through a couple of halls which eventually led us to a door. After unlocking it, he opened the door. Mr. Nambiar allowed me to enter first. The complex seemed to be more of a condo with it's living room, kitchen, single bathroom and bedroom. I entered the living to see a TV and across it was Lina sitting on the brown four-cushioned couch. "Lina?" I said.

Lina looked at me in shock and stood up. "Adam!" she cried out as she ran and hugged me.

I was taken aback by this as I could feel my face blushing. I didn't mind it at first, but I soon felt her arms crushing my body a little. "Um... Lina," I said. "You're crushing me."

Anyway, Lina released me and stepped back. Her face was blushing because of her rash actions. "Sorry."

"It's alright," I assured her.

I turned around to see that Mr. Nambiar wasn't in the condo. Either he was waiting outside or he left for a job. I turned back to Lina looking at me. "Adam, what's going?" she asked. "What was that monster?"

"Hold on," I halted her from asking anyone questions.

I sighed as I explained the entire situation to her. We both were going to live under the same roof, so she had every right to know. However, I noticed being with her sort of made my heart beat a little faster. I decided to ignore it as I continued to explain to Lina about everything. Boy, I got the feeling that this was going to be a long stay.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, well, well! Our hero get to have a job with a secret organization, he also get his own place to live in! Not only that, some bad guys are after his powers! Who are they though?

Now, like I said in the last chapter, this story may not appeal to your tastes. However, the only way I can know if I'm messing up is if I get reviews. Still, if I do or don't, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! If you want to leave any constructive criticism, or leave any comment, please review.

Raika out!

PS: If anyone read _Kamen Rider Cobra_, then those who did should have noticed that _KR Cobra_ was supposed to be an improved version of _KR Crystal_, but since I discontinued _KR Cobra_, I thought I should show you _KR Crystal _to show you why I wrote _KR Cobra _instead. Just thought you should know.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, at all! It belongs to its respective owner! I own only Crystal, the OCs and the plot of the story!

AN: Bit of warning, this is where the romance bit of the story comes in. Please read with extreme caution (I'm serious, I suck at romance and this is an early story I wrote)!

Kamen Rider Ebon-Thanks for leaving a review. I really appreciate it, and yes _Crystal_'s ending is much darker than _Cobra_'s as the readers will later see.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was running down the road. It had been a month since I join the A.B.U. Now, I took care of eliminating the Bane for them, being paid of course. I, fortunately, had some training as well as looking at the notes about Crystal that Mr. Nambiar had. Lina too joined, but decided to help from intelligence, reporting when the Bane might strike and advising what I should do. I sometime wonder what I'd do without her.

Anyway, there was a sighting of a Bane near the outskirts of Frederick. I wore a black business suit over my body as well as an ear piece. Hey, it was the standard uniform! Don't blame me! "Where's the Bane?" I asked as I ran.

"_It should be at the end of the road,_" I heard Lina's voice speak through the ear piece.

"Alright, thanks," I said as I continued to run down the road.

Once I reached the end of the road, I didn't see the Bane until it suddenly leaped towards me. Thanks to the training that the A.B.U. Provided, I ducked as the Bane landed a some yards behind me. I stood up and looked at it. "What Bane is this?"

"_The Cheetah Bane,_" Lina replied.

The Cheetah Bane, like all other Bane, wore segmented armor, but it was orange. It had a head shaped like a cheetah's with yellow eyes, and sharp fangs. It had shard claws on its hands and feet.

I took out my gem and summoned my belt. I slid my gem into my buckle, transforming into Crystal. I summoned my sword and shield, which combined I called the Scabbard Shield, since the sword was sheathed in the shield like a scabbard. I drew my sword form the shield and charged towards the Cheetah Bane.

It charged towards me as well, but with greater speed. The Cheetah Bane changed at me and I soon found my back lying on the road. I got one knee to see the Cheetah Bane running all around me. I slowly stood, listening to where the Cheetah Bane would strike... a little something I learned from my training. Anyway, I raised my blade, still waiting for it to strike. Then, it did.

The Cheetah Bane lunged towards me, but I ducked before slashing my sword against the Cheetah Bane's legs and arms. It let out a cry as it landed its body against the road, a few yards away from where I landed. I stood up and saw that blood oozed out of the Cheetah Bane's arms and legs, preventing it to ever move at super speeds. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

The Cheetah Bane knew it was defeated as it turned around and ran away. I threw my sword at the Cheetah Bane and my sword impaled it through its leg. It stopped in its tracks, and let out a cry of pain as it fell to the ground. I smirked as I threw away my shield. I tapped my finger against the gem in my buckle and green energy traveled down to my right leg. I jumped into the air, crying out "_Crystal Smash!_", as I side-flying kicked the Cheetah Bane.

It exploded into a blaze of smoke once my foot hit its chest. I stood there as the smoke clear away. "Mission accomplished," I reported to Lina.

"_Good job Adam,_" she congratulated. _"Come back to base."_

I sighed as I removed my gem from my buckle, reverting to my normal form. I couldn't believe what happened in just a month. I was a geeky teenage outcast, and now I'm apart of an organization that pays me for hunting monsters. In fact, I asked Rhodes once about my family, my life, and the Bane...

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback)

_ I stood in Rhodes's office as he sat at his desk. "Well, Mr. Rahim, want do you want?" he asked._

_ "I want to know something. Aren't Lina and I going to be missing any school days?" I asked him. "I mean we're sill going to school right?"_

_ "No," Rhodes said. "You can't."_

_ I looked at him. "Why not?"_

_ "The world thinks your dead," Rhodes said._

_ My eyes widen. "What!" I exclaimed._

_ Rhodes nodded. "The media claims that the school was attacked by a bombing and they said you and Lina were among the dead."_

_ I was in shock. The world thought I was dead. I couldn't believe it! "What of my parents?" I asked with worry. "Do they know I'm alive?"_

_ Rhodes held up a reassuring hand. "They know that you've been saved and are in our protection. They don't know about you being Crystal."_

_ I sighed with relief. "What about Lina's family?"_

_ "They've been told the same thing."_

_ I let out a sigh of relief, but another question came to me. "I've also been wondering," I said. "Do you know what the Bane are?"_

_ Rhodes looked at me. "All I know is that they're monsters that want Crystal's powers. If I really knew, I would've ordered an attack on their nest."_

_ "Alright, just wondering," I turned around to leave and walked out of the office, heading for my training. _

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback end)

"_Adam? Are you there?_" I heard Lina say, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said as I answered her. "I'm here. What is it?"

"_My dad wants to talk to you at the condo,_" Lina explained.

"Do you know what it's about?"

"_No,_" she replied.

I sighed. "Alright," I said as I left the road and headed back to the condo.

XXXXXXXXXX

I entered the condo to see Mr. Nambiar sitting on the couch. "Hello, Mr. Nambiar," I said.

"Hello, Adam," he said as he stood up.

"Lina said you wanted to talk to me about something?" I said.

"Yes," he nodded as he looked at the ground. "There's been a matter that's been bothering Lina for a while."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really, I haven't noticed anything," I said.

Forgot to mention, Lina and I have been sharing the condo. I sleep on the couch while Lina sleeps on the bed, so there's nothing going on between us. I've lived under the same roof and I haven't noticed anything bothering. "Well, you see..." Mr. Nambiar began. "Lina has a crush on you."

My eyes widen. "She _what_!" I exclaimed. Seems like that part of my brain was right.

"She has a crush on you, Adam," Mr, Nambiar said, bluntly.

"How long?" I asked him.

"Since tenth grade," he replied.

My hand went through my black hair. "Man, I thought Lina did like me, but I thought I was paranoid!"

"And that's the thing," Mr. Nambiar stated, walking over to me. "Lina has been moved away from her friends and family and lives in this condo with you. She needs someone other than me to be with her. That someone is you."

I looked at him. "What are you proposing?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"You have to marry my daughter."

That was when everything in my world cracked.

"What!" I shouted. "I can't just marry her!"

"Sure you can," he smiled. "People in India used to get married at thirteen! Why not seventeen for you?"

"Because it's against the law to do so without the consent of the parents of the couple!" I argued. "Besides, how do you know that I'll be a good husband?"

"You're kind to my daughter," he said. "You show her the respect and kindness that no else usually gives."

I said nothing. I tried to think of think of something to argue. I was still too young to marry at all. "Let me ask you this," he said. "Do you love my daughter?"

I froze. "I..." I tried to think of an answer, "... I don't know."

"Look I'll give you a few weeks to answer," Mr. Nambiar said. "But Lina has to know. Think of her happiness."

With that Mr. Nambiar left the condo, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, this is one strange turn of events! Now, like I said in the first chapter, this story is strange, stranger than the others I've written in fact! I mean we're only in the third chapter and I'm already making two characters to get married! I had no idea what was going on in my head at the time.

Anyway, please leave a review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. Some insight would be very helpful for future stories. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

AN: This is another warning, this chapter is weird like the last one. Just thought you should know so you can prepare your sanity for this story. With that out of the way, let's get onto chapter 4!

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days past since Mr. Nambiar asked me to marry his daughter. I still had no answer. I didn't know if I should marry Lina or not. Part of me was strongly against it because I felt I was too young, yet another part told me it would Lina happy and it was time for me to grow up. Those parts of me conflicted with each other 24/7. It resulted in me getting about five hours of sleep.

I sighed as I walked down the halls of the A.B.U. Headquarters. I decided to go to Mr. Rhodes for advice. "Hey Adam," I heard a voice say.

I almost jumped seeing Lina walking right next to me. Being next to her, I noticed my heart pounded a bit. "What is it?" I asked.

"My dad told me about the proposal," Lina said. She was talking about the marriage proposal.

A shiver ran down my spine. "And?"

"I'm not sure either," Lina confessed.

My eyes widen at that. I thought she would be happy. "Really? Don't you love me?" I asked.

"I do," Lina nodded. "But I'm not sure you love me, and I don't want to force you into this."

I thought that Lina would've wanted to get married immediately after hearing about our marriage proposal. lina showed a sort of wisdom to her that some girls lacked. I was so astonished by her answer, I couldn't say anything. "I've got to go," I said as I left for Rhodes's office.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had my talk with Rhodes... it left me still confused of me answer. A Bane was sighting, interrupting my talk with Rhodes, as I headed out to deal with it. Now I wore my Crystal armor, fighting against the Bane in front of me.

It was the Canine Bane. It had fur all over its body, wearing gray armor on its arms and legs. Its head was shaped like a dog's with pointed ears, brown eyes, and a snarling mouth that had sharp teeth. It had sharp claws on it hands and feet.

I slashed and hacked away at the Canine Bane with my sword. The Canine Bane tried to attack, but it was forced back with each slice from my sword. However, part of my brain wasn't focused on the Canine Bane, but on the conversation I had with Rhodes...

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback)

_ "Don't you want to marry her?" Rhodes asked me._

_ I stood inside of Rhodes's office. I asked him about giving advice, wondering what I should do with the marrying Lina. Unfortunately, he seemed to be kind of cryptic._

_ "Well..." I groaned. "Part of me does, but part of doesn't. The part that does says it will make Lina happy, but the part that doesn't says that I'm too young."_

_ "Why does part of you want make Lina happy?" he asked._

_ "Cause..." I started, but I stopped. I didn't know why I wanted to make Lina happy. Was it because I didn't want to hurt her feeling or was it something more..._

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback end)

I slashed away at the Canine Bane. It raised it right claw to strike at me, but I raised my shield to block it before I continued slashing my sword against it's chest. As I continued fighting, Rhodes's words stuck to my head, even after I left his office...

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback)

_ "Time and time again lovers would try to do anything to make each other happy," Rhodes reasoned. "If you want to make Lina happy than that proves you love her."_

XXXXXXXXXX (Flashback end)

I slashed the Canine Bane once more and this time, it sent it flying into the air before it landed onto the ground. It was weakened so I channeled the green energy of my gem into my sword as I charged at the Canine Bane. "_Crystal Break!_" I said as I slashed my sword against it chest.

The Canine Bane let out one cry of anguish and pain before it exploded. The smoke cleared away and I stared off into the distance. "_Adam?_" I heard Lina ask.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"_Do you have your answer?_"

"Yeah. I do."

I didn't lie. I had my answer... the problem would be how to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late that night. I stood in the bathroom, looking at my reflection. I lost some weight and gained some muscle on my arms, legs and some on my abdomen. I wore boxers and I had my T-shirt tucked into my khaki pants. I shrugged at my appearance as I walked into the bedroom.

I entered the bedroom to see Lina was dressed in a white wardrobe around her body. She stared off into the mirror, until I knocked on the door. Lina turned around to look at me. "Adam," she said. "Come in."

I nodded as I entered the room. I sat down next to Lina. "So?" she asked. "How was work?"

"You were there Lina," I stated, smiling at her blush.

My heart was pounding rapidly. I realized what was happening. I was in love with Lina. I scooted even more to her until our sides touched. I knew the rule, but I decided to break it this one time. Lina turned her head to look at me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

I blushed a little. "Well, there's something I have to tell you..." I inhaled, ready to tell her. "I guess I've never realized it before, but...", I hesitated a little, "... I love you."

Lina gasped. "You do?"

I brought my face close to hers. "More than anything, right now", and I kissed her.

I felt Lina kiss me back. I knew I wasn't suppose to do that, but I didn't care. The kiss seemed to last for hours, but in reality only for thirty seconds. We both broke apart and stared at each other. We both smiled at each other. We kissed again, which seemed like for hours. As we kissed, we laid on the bed with me on top of Lina. God, I wanted this never end... but it did. "What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask us.

I stopped and turned my head to see it was Mr. Nambiar. '_Oh god!,_' I thought, scared out of my mind what was going to happen.

I got off of Lina and sat up next to her to look at her dad. "D-dad, what are you doing here!" she said, shocked.

"Well, I was going to see what Adam's answer would be," he said, grinning a bit. "From what I'm seeing, I'm assuming the answer is yes?"

I was surprised by this. I thought this guy was going to beat me into a pulp. I could only nod at that. "Good", he clasped his hands together. "The wedding will be next week!"

"Next week!" My eyes widen. Why was this guy rushing it?

Mr. Nambiar nodded. "Yes. The sooner the better," he said. He turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh and one more thing", and he turned to look at us. "No sex until your married, alright?"

We both nodded with Lina saying, "Yes, dad", and me saying, "Yes, sir."

When he closed the door, I slumped down on the bed. "This can't be happening!" I said, my hand going through my hair.

"I don't know," I heard Lina said. I looked at her, hugging her knees closely to her chest and blushing. "I think it's great. I mean we're going to be married."

I sighed. "I guess so." I laid back on the bed, hoping to catch some sleep.

I was taken by surprised as she laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at her. "We can't have sex, Lina."

She sighed as she looked at me. "We won't have sex. We'll just sleep together."

I blushed a little. "S-sleep together?" Sleeping together was another term for having sex. But she wasn't talking about that, so I assume she meant us sharing the same bed. Still, it felt weird to me.

Lina smiled. "My dad won't mind. We're just sharing the same bed", and with that, Lina cuddled against me. "It will be alright."

For the entire night, I felt strange as Lina fell asleep in my arms. I wondered if sharing the bed was like this, then what was the marriage going to be like?

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Boy, I am certainly one, strange writer, aren't I? Like I said in the previous chapter, this is an early story I wrote, like _KR Arch_, or _KR Talon_, so it's not going to be _that _good. Still, please leave a review to let me know what your thoughts and and please leave only constructive criticism. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

XXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't believe what was happening. Today was the day I got married to Lina. Unfortunately we could only wear these brown robes cause the A.B.U. didn't finance any weddings... what a bummer. Still, we getting married and that's all I cared about right now.

Mr. Nambiar rented a room for us to get married in and now I was standing in it. I wore a black suit as I waited with Mr. Nambiar for Lina to show, but she hasn't didn't up for about fifteen minutes. When she did show, I couldn't help but stare at Lina as the white dress hugged her body tightly. For some reason, it made her look quite attractive. Lina walked up to the other side of her dad. Mr. Nambiar was about to begin when...

"WARNING! A BANE HAS BREACHED THE BASE!"

Our heads snapped as we turned to the speaker. "What!" I shouted.

Before we could do anything, a blur crashed through the walls, catching Lina before escaping through the entrance. "Lina!" I shouted as I ran out of the room and into the large hallway of the base.

I saw Lina being laid on the ground by what appeared to be a Bane. This one was based off of a tiger with its long claws on its hand and feet as well as orange armor on it's legs and forearms. It had black stripes down its orange fur and had a black eyes as well as sharp teeth.

I was about to take out my gem, but remembered I left it in the room. "Adam!" I hear Mr. Nambiar yell. I turned to see him throw the gem. "Catch!"

I caught the gem and my belt appeared around my waist, and I placed the gem into the belt, transforming into Crystal.

Wearing my Crystal armor, I charged towards the Tiger Bane. I threw a punch at its chest, sending it staggering back. The Tiger Bane recovered and lashed out its claw at me. I sidestepped it before sending a punch to face, forcing it back. I continued to punch and punch my armored fists into the Tiger Bane's chest, forcing it back with each punch. Unfortunately, the Tiger Bane slashed its claws against my chest, sending me staggering onto the ground.

I looked to see the Tiger Bane was walking towards Lina, who just stared back in fear at the Tiger Bane. I got up and and ran towards the Tiger Bane before giving it one powerful punch to its chest, which sent it flying away from Lina. "You alright?" I asked her, looking over my shoulder. She nodded and I smiled. I turned my head back towards the Tiger Bane and glared at it. "Don't you _ever_ dare touch her!" I shouted at the Tiger Bane.

I summoned my Scabbard Shield and drew my sword from it as I charged at the Tiger Bane. It lashed out it right claw, but I blocked it with my shield before forcing it back with a slashing to its chest. I slashed at the Tiger Bane again, forcing him back even more. I kept on slashing until my arm got tired. I watched as the Tiger Bane fell to its knees with smoke coming from its chest. I channeled energy into my blade before charged at the Tiger Bane, who just stood up, and with the shout of, "_Crystal Break!_", I slashed my charged blade on it.

The Tiger Bane stood there for a second before staggering back and exploding into a blaze of black smoke. I took out the gem, reverting me back to normal. I turned to looked at Lina and Mr. Nambiar who were standing at the altar. "Let's finish the wedding," I told them.

He nodded. "Will you take Adam as your husband?" Mr. Nambiar asked Lina.

She nodded. "Yes."

He turned to me. "Will you take Lina as your wife?"

I nodded as well. "Yes."

"Good, you're married!" he said.

I looked at him. "That's it? I thought weddings were suppose to be longer."

Mr. Nambiar shrugged. "Some are, some aren't." And he left the room.

Lina and I stared at each other. We both now were married. We both slowly walked towards each other, bringing our faces closer until we actually kissed. Lina's arms went around my neck, while my hands were on her sides. We both broke the kiss for some air. "So now what?"

Lina yawned. "I'm tired. I feel like I need to lie down."

I was going to go with her, but something came up. "You go ahead," I told her as I left the room. I wanted to have a few words with my boss.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How did that Bane get in!" I slammed my hands on Rhodes' desk.

I was in Rhodes' office right now. To say I was angry was an understatement. I was freaking pissed! "Calm down, Adam," Rhodes stated.

Calm down! I was having my wedding, then a Bane came in and attacked my wife! How could I be calm! "Listen, Rhodes, I need to know how they know about our base!" I demanded.

Rhodes smirked. "Well," he started, "it seems that the Bane are being controlled by someone inside."

"What!" I exclaimed. "You mean to tell me, someone from the _inside _this facility is controlling them and you just found out about this _now_!"

"Our resources are limited at the moment," was his response. "But we can find this person. It may take a while though."

I stood up straight before glaring at Rhodes. "You better hurry up then," I said. "Because if this happens again, the Bane won't be your only problem!"

With that, I stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat down on the bed. Boy, was it an exhausting day! I only wore my buttoned t-shirt and jeans, while Lina still wore her dress. "Everything alright?" she asked with concern as she sat next to me.

If only. "I'm sorry," I smiled at her. "It's just with the Bane attacking I'm worried they might attack again."

Lina looked at me. "You think they might attack us again." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry about this Lina. I j-"

My wife silenced me by kissing me on the lips. I was taken aback by this, but I soon kissed back. Lina broke the kiss and smiled at me. "Don't worry about that, Adam. It's our wedding night. You have to relax."

I smiled. "You right it is." I looked at her for a second and I suddenly, I had a dirty thought.

I grabbed Lina's chin and roughly pressed my lips against hers. She was taken aback, but she didn't slap me in the face like any other woman would. Instead, I could feel Lina kissing me back. As we kissed, we laid on the bed with me on top of Lina. We broke apart and I smiled at Lina. "I love you, Mrs. Rahim."

She smiled back. "I love you to, Mr. Rahim."

Looks like this was going to be a great marriage.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Sorry, but this fic is rated T for a reason. Suck it, you pervs!

However, I originally did have a love scene. Why? Well, I kind of ruled by my hormones at the time, but fortunately I have it under control now. That doesn't mean I don't like women, I do, but I try to keep my attraction to women under control.

Also, I'm not that much of a romantic, so I don't really know how to develop a fictional relationship. I do hope to have some help in these cases and I hope to develop my skills over time, but for now, you have to deal with this. Sorry, but that's how it is.

Ignoring that ramble, please leave a review to let me know what you thoughts are and if you have any criticism, then please let it be only _**constructive**_. Thank you.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

XXXXXXXXXX

A couple weeks passed since we got married. Unfortunately, my job as Crystal prevented us from having a honeymoon. The same went for Lina. Speaking about her, Lina recently hasn't been feeling that well, so she decided to go a doctor. I, on the other hand, was fighting off a Bane.

This one was based off of snake with sharp fangs on its green, scaly, snake head. It had green scales all over its body. It wore black pants and shin guards on its legs. It had small claws on its left hand, but its right was replaced by a whip. This was the Snake Bane.

I had my sword in my right hand and my shield in the the other as I slashed the Snake Bane. The Snake Bane tried to dodge the blows, but thanks to my recent training, I was more quicker with my slashes. Anyhow, I slashed and slashed my sword against the Snake Bane's chest, sending it back. It got up and opened its mouth to spray some kind of green liquid. I moved the side, dodging the liquid, which I realized it was acid, seeing the ground melted a bit.

It sprayed some more acid at me but I moved the side and charged at it, this time my sword glowing with energy. "_Crystal Break!_" I exclaimed, stabbing my blade into the Snake Bane's chest.

Its body went limp before it exploded into a blaze of black smoke, like the rest. "_Congrats, Crystal. Return to base,_" I heard Rhodes's voice say to me over the ear piece.

I nodded. "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXX

After giving Rhodes my report of the recent Bane activity, which wasn't that much mind you, I headed back to my condo hoping to be back with my wife. I entered the condo, hoping to see Lina, and I did, but I also saw Mr. Nambiar, running all over the place. He seemed to be packing as many clothes as he could get into a suitcase. "Mr. Nambiar?" I said to him. "What's going on?"

"Can't explain now!" he said. "Help me pack this up!"

I walked up to him, wanting to know what was going on. "What is it?" I asked my father-in-law. "What's going on?"

Mr. Nambiar turned to face me. "Listen, I don't have time to explain, but we have to get out of here!" he said, returning to packing up the suit case.

"Lina?" I turned to her, hoping to gain some answers.

She merely shrugged. "No. I just told him I was pregnant and he went crazy."

"Oh," I said at first, then I froze. "You're _pregnant_!"

Lina nodded, blushing a bit. "I was hoping to tell you."

I looked at her. "Is our child?"

My wife nodded and my jaw dropped in shock. I was going to be a dad! I couldn't believe it! I was seventeen and I was already becoming a dad! "Congratulations, you two, but we don't have time!" Mr. Nambiar said as he headed towards the door with the suitcase.

Lina got in his way. "Alright dad, you tell us what is going on or else we're not going!"

I couldn't help but smirk. My wife had that sort of effect on those in her family, mainly me and her dad. Mr. Nambiar sighed. "Alright, but promise me that we go immediately after I tell you, alright?" he said and we both nodded.

He sat down on the couch. "Alright. A week ago, I found out that Rhodes was up to something, and I realized that he planned all of this! You getting married to Lina, fighting the Bane, all of it!"

"But why?"

"It was apart of his plan," Mr. Nambiar said. "He was the one who arranged the marriage. Rhodes just used me as an excuse. He wants to use your child as an super soldier because your child would have the genes of Crystal." He looked at me. "Your genes Adam."

My eyes widen. "That's why he wanted us to get married!"

He nodded. "I wasn't sure what to do, but when Lina told me she was pregnant, I had to get you out!"

Lina held herself close to me. "What about the Bane?"

"The Bane were his creations," Mr. Nambiar said. Lina's and my eyes widen at that. "I don't know all the details, but I know they're working for Rhodes. He just wanted to use them to distract you, so he could focus on his plans!"

My teeth clenched and my hands curled up into fists. "He had me fight his own monsters, just for his own plan?" I asked, rage crawling up my voice.

Mr. Nambiar nodded. "Now, all we can do is get out of here."

I looked at Lina before turning my head to him. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

All three of all ran out of the of the building that contained the A.B.U. Base inside. We ran and ran as fast as we could, reaching the parking lot where there were only a few cars. As we ran, we saw that the entire base was deserted. It was strange, not seeing anyway around. "We're almost out of here!" Mr. Nambiar said. "Just reached past the gate and we should be good!"

"No you won't," a voice said.

Suddenly, Mr. Nambiar was thrown off of his feet and sent flying into a nearby car, knocking him out. We both stopped. "Dad!" she screamed as Lina ran to her dad's side.

I turned around at the building entrance to see who had done that... "Rhodes,, I snarled.

It was him. Rhodes walked out of the building and towards me. He stopped when he was a few yards from the building's door. "So you know," Rhodes said.

I nodded. "We know everything! We know about your plan, about the Bane!"

Rhodes chuckled. "Well then, that means I'll have to fire you."

When he said that, something landed right next to him. It was a Bane with gray armor on its chest and legs. This one was based off a fox with its long furry tail, its reddish orange fur, long snout, brown eyes, sharp teeth, and claws on its hands and feet. "Fox Bane, take care of him," Rhodes said as he walked away.

"With pleasure!" the Fox Bane said. My eyes widen, seeing a Bane talk for the first time.

I grabbed my gem and summoned my belt. I placed the gem into my buckle, transforming into Crystal in time to dodge a punch from the Fox Bane. I turned to face the Fox Bane only to see it punch me in the face. I was sent staggering back, but I quickly stood up straight, glaring at the Fox Bane. I charged at it, throwing as many punches as I could. However, it was futile as the Fox Bane continued to dodge my punches like they were nothing.

I soon began to tire as my punches became slower. The Fox Bane used this slash its claws against my chest, forcing me back. It continued to slash at my chest armor, until it kicked me into a nearby car. I grunted in pain as I felt my back collide with the car door. My gem fell out of buckle, revert me back to my regular form. I tried to get up, but collapsed due to the pain. I glared at the Fox Bane who had a smirk on its face. "You're pathetic!" the Fox Bane laughed. "You won't be able to stop the master! Who else will stop now!"

"We will," we heard a voice say.

We turned our heads to look at the one who said that. There were three figures standing at the edge of the parking lot. They all wore biker uniforms as well armor and helmets based off of insects. Two of the wore almost identical armor, both with black biker uniforms, armor on their chest, and red scarves around their neck. One had a silver helmet and the other had a dark green helmet. The third one's uniform was green with a red helmet with green eyes and a white scarf. The Fox Bane's eyes widen. "Y-you're..."

"Kamen Rider V3!" the one in the red helmet announced.

"Kamen Rider Nigo!" the one with the dark green helmet introduced.

"Kamen Rider Ichigo!" the one in the silver helmet announced.

I had no idea how helpful these guys would be to my life...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 6 for you guys! I'm sorry if I'm rushing through the story like this, but please let know what you think by leaving a review and please leave _constructive _criticism.

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

AN: Before we start, I would like to thank KR Ebon and ridershadow for leaving reviews to this story. I honestly thought I was going to get flamed for it. BTW, thanks you guys for your opinion on the Showa Riders appearings!

Now with that out of the way, lets get onto chapter 7!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ikuzo!" Ichigo shouted charging towards the Fox Bane with the other two following him.

Ichigo tossed a punch at the Fox Bane, who smacked it away, but couldn't avoid a kick from Nigo, forcing him back. I watched in awe as the trio fought against the Fox Bane and actually held their own against it. The three kept own barraging the Fox Bane with punching and kicks, giving it little time to avoid or block.

Soon, I noticed it began to wear down, and did the trio as I watched Ichigo and Nigo grab the Fox Bane by its arm. They turned their heads to V3. "Now, V3!", Ichigo said as he and Nigo tossed the Fox Bane into the air.

V3 nodded as he jumped into the air. I noticed that the two fans in his buckle span rapidly, charging his right foot with energy. He twisted his body in the air before extending his right foot out. "V3 SCREW KICK!" V3 shouted as he kicked at the Fox Bane.

V3's foot collided with the Fox Bane's chest and it let out a scream of anguish as it was sent flying back before it exploded. My eyes widen at V3 who landed his two feet on the ground. I saw Ichigo walking towards my side. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped stand up.

I nodded, though my body did hurt a little. I turned to see a shocked Lina with her dad. "Lina!" I shouted as I ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

Lina nodded. "Yeah, and so is my dad but how are we going to get him out of here?"

"Leave that to me," I heard Nigo say as he grabbed Mr. Nambiar with one arm and slung him over his shoulder. I was surprised that Mr. Nambiar's weight didn't crush Nigo.

"So you're suppose to be Crystal?" Nigo asked me and I nodded.

Nigo, carrying Mr. Nambiar, walked over to Ichigo and V3. "Who are you?" I asked them.

V3 stepped forward. "We are Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Riders?" Lina repeated.

"We are the world's protectors who fight monsters in the shadows," Ichigo explained. For some reason, I found his voice to be quite familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. "You sound very familiar."

Ichigo let out a chuckle as his armor dematerialized. My eyes widen, recognizing him. He was one of the Japanese men I met in school before the Bane attacked. "You're that guy!" I recognized.

'Ichigo' nodded. "I'm Takeshi Hongo." He gestured to V3, whose armor was gone, revealing himself to be a Japanese man around Hongo's age with brown hair and eyes, as well as blue shirt and jeans. "This is Shiro Kazami."

"And I'm Hayato Ichimongi," I heard Nigo say.

Lina and I looked at him to see he was the other Japanese man with Hongo when we saw each other at my high school. We both were surprised to see him carry Mr. Nambiar without any struggle. I was gong to ask them questions, but I remembered about Rhodes. "We should get going," I said.

Hongo nodded. "Right."

XXXXXXXXXX

For about an hour, Lina and I rode with Hongo and Kazami on their bikes, while Ichimongi carried Mr. Nambiar on his bike. We arrived at what seemed to be a large abandoned mansion. I looked inside to see that main hall was huge with a stairwell that led up to the rooms.

"Where is this place?", I asked them.

"This is our temporary base," Hongo said.

"We found it in the mountains," Kazami explained. "It seemed to be here every since the 1960s."

I then remembered about my father-in-law. "Where's Mr. Nambiar?"

"He's upstairs in a bedroom," I turned to see Ichimongi walking down the stairs.

I nodded my head. "Thanks you for everything," I said. "But I want to know something. How did you guys know about me?"

Hongo sighed. "Well, a man named Jack Harrison contacted us and told us the entire situation about Crystal."

"However, we learned he was killed by a Bane," Kazami said.

I nodded. "I know about that, but do you know about Rhodes controlling the Bane?"

"We know more than you," Ichimongi said. "That guy isn't really Rhodes."

I turned my head to Ichimongi. "What do you mean?"

"Rhodes is being possessed by a being called Jackal," Kazami answered.

"Jackal?", I repeated.

Hongo nodded as he took his turn. "Jackal is like your gem, Adam. It's a sentient being." My eyes widen at that. "However, Jackal acts more like a parasite, looking for suitable host to sustain for as long as possible. Jackal is the one behind all of this and we're trying to stop him. However, we haven't had that much success."

I nodded. "So, are you suggesting an alliance?"

Hongo smiled. "Of course." He held out his hand.

I smiled back as I took his hand and shook it.

XXXXXXXXXX

For about another few weeks, we all stayed at the mansion. The three Kamen Riders trained me so I would be prepared in fighting off the Bane. From what they told me, there were actually _eleven _Kamen Riders, but they were on their own missions. Also, they had a secret base in Arizona. Mr. Nambiar was still a little injured and decided to only get out of the bed when he needed to. As for Lina, I feel she's been distancing herself from everyone else.

After my recent training with Ichimongi, I looked for Lina around the mansion. There were five bedrooms, one where Lina and I shared as well as two bathrooms, one living room, one dining room, and one study room. It seemed like a pretty nice place to live, but I was more worried about my wife than the mansion.

After much searching, I finally found Lina in the living. I stood at the door, and I opened the door a little to that Lina was sitting on a couch, her face buried in her hands. I opened the door and noticed that the living room was pretty much like the one in my condo, but bigger and classier. It was night time, so the light of the moon beamed through the window. Lina raised her head from her hands and looked at me. I noticed that there were small tears coming out from her eyes. "What's wrong Lina?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Adam," she wiped away a tear, "It's just all of this is happening so fast. Will it ever go back normal for us?"

"It's alright, Lina," I cupped her chin to look at me. "Everything will be alright."

She laugh a little. "You wouldn't say something so optimistic before."

"I wasn't married to a beautiful young woman before," I grinned before kissing her.

Lina soon returned the kiss. We kissed each other passionately until we broke apart for some air. "Bedroom?" I asked after some panting.

Lina nodded and we both headed for our bedroom. Boy, it was a good night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Lina and I both woke up and showered. After getting dressed, I headed to the living room, while Lina decided to go outside for some fresh air. I dressed myself in a blue shirt and khaki pants as I walked into the living room. I saw Hongo there, sitting on a couch with a cup of coffee. He wore a black shirt tucked in his white pants. "You look tired. Long night?" Hongo asked.

I blushed. "You might say that," I replied as I sat at the couch across from him. It was definitely a long night.

"Well next time, try to get intimate with your wife somewhere else," I heard Ichimongi complain.

I turned around to see Ichimongi standing at the entrance, wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday. His hair was messy and I could see bags under his eyes. I could only blush realizing my passionate night with Lina must've kept him up. "Sorry," I said, my face still blushing.

"Sorry won't cut it. As punishment, you're going to get some extra lessons," Ichimongi said, cracking his knuckles.

I gulped. I remembered his training. It wasn't as vigorous as Kazami's and Hongo's, but with Ichimongi in that state, he might be worse. Fortunately for me, Kazami came in the room, wearing a blue shirt as well as a white vest and pants. "Leave Adam alone, Senpai," Kazami said.

Oh yeah, since I've been training with the three Riders, I've gained some of their habits, including saying 'Henshin', or 'Transform' in Japanese, when I turn into Crystal. Anway, Senpai is a Japanese term of respect that one uses to his or her predecessor.

But anyway, I couldn't help but sigh at the relief that Kazami gave me. The others sat down and had their coffee or tea or what ever it was they liked to drink. I paid close attention as the three Riders discussed about what Rhodes might do next and talking about how I should improve my fighting style. These three were good teachers and they had a _lot _of experience when it came to fighting.

However, the conversation was cut short as we all heard panting and footsteps. We all turned our heads to see Mr. Nambiar at the entrance of the living room. He placed his hands on his knees to catch some air. "Mr. Nambiar!" I ran towards him to help him stand. "What happened?"

"They have her!" Mr. Nambiar panted. "They have Lina!"

My eyes widen as I grabbed him by the collar. "WHAT! Where have they taken her!"

"Back to A.B.U. Headquarters," he said. "I tried to stop them, but it didn't work!"

I said nothing as I released Mr. Nambiar and ran up the stairs. "What are you doing!" Hongo called out to me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Hongo, Kazami, and Ichimongi all at the bottom step. I wanted to lash out my anger, but my respect for them made me restrain it. "I'm going to go their and rescue my wife!" I replied as I headed into the room.

I was about to go to room my and prepare myself when I heard a voice spoke. "Before you go, you have to know something."

I turned around to see, a male, black robed figure standing before me. The others were shocked by his sudden appearance as well. His entire face was covered by his hood and his long sleeves extended way past his hands, almost making the robe somewhat similar to that of a monk's. "Who are you?" Ichimonji demanded.

"I am Krustal," he said. "The gem you use to become Crystal."

My eyes widen. "But that's impossible!"

"You forget I'm alive," he stated. I mentally kicked myself. How could I forget that! Anyway, he continued, "I am here to tell you something before you go face Rhodes. You need to know about Jackal and I. About our origins... the origins of Crystal..."

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Well, that's chapter 7 for you folks!

Again, I'm sorry for rushing through the story but please let know what you think by leaving a review and please leave _constructive _criticism. Also, did you think it was a bad idea to put in the Showa Riders like this? Please let me know!

Raika out!

PS: Sorry about the romance is interrupting with the plot and about it being extremely unnecessary! My mind was a bit crazy when I was writing this!

XXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

XXXXXXXXXX

I looked at the road ahead of me. It was a long journey, but it didn't matter as I rode Mr. Hongo's bike. I was in my Crystal armor, my hands on the handles of Mr. Hongo's bike. As for why I have it, well... I stole it. I knew it was rash, but at the time I could only think of my wife's safety, especially after hearing what Krustal told me...

XXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback)

_ "The origins of Crystal?" I repeated._

_ "Yes." Krustal nodded. "Long ago, Jackal and I were simple crystals floating in the vastness of space. When we eventually landed on Earth, we somehow obtained a conscious and began to think for ourselves. Over fifty years has past and our fight still continues. I learned about my power and how to use it. I could give one the armor of Crystal, but I could not give myself a corporeal form."_

_ I noticed that Kazami quirked an eyebrow at Krustal's form. "What about this?"_

_ Krustal looked at the three Riders. "This?" he asked, motioning to himself. Kazami nodded and he replied, "It's only a temporary form I came up with. I thought it would be best to tell you this way."_

_ "Anyway," he continued as he faced me. "The reason you became Crystal was because I chose you."_

_ I could just stare at him. He chose me to become Crystal? "Why me though?" I questioned. "Why did you choose me?"_

_ Krustal looked at me. "Because you're so much like you grandfather," he finally answered._

_ My eyes widen. "What? You knew my grandfather!" _

_ He sighed. "Yes. As I said, Jackal and I arrived in this world. However, we didn't know what we were to do... until he found us."_

_ "My grandfather?" I asked._

_ "Yes." Krustal nodded. "Your grandfather befriended us, despite out crystalline forms, and gave us the kindness we couldn't give back. However, the life your grandfather led is what caused Jackal to become what he is. What do you know of him?"_

_ "I know he was kicked out of his own home and on the streets," I shrugged. "Dad didn't tell me that much."_

_ "Well what you know is enough," Krustal said. "Your grandfather lived a hard life. Despite the kindness he still gave us, Jackal was disgusted with the life your grandfather lived. He saw humans as infected animals who should be put down. I was close to believing Jackal, but seeing your grandfather reminded of the goodness in humans. Unfortunately, our ideas is what led us to fight each other. It ended with us both being transported to America, where we were stranded in a coma, until Jack Harrison discovered us both." _

_ "What does Rhodes have to do with it?" Hongo asked._

_ "Rhodes sponsored the expedition. When Rhodes arrived to check out the expedition, Jackal took over Rhodes's body, while I took over Jack's," he explained. "I wrote down everything I could about Crystal, so it would be useful to any user of Crystal. Unfortunately, Rhodes caught up to me and killed Jack after he gave me to Mr. Nambiar."_

_ "Then, Mr. Nambiar was visited by Rhodes," Ichimonji deduced. "Then he was forced into working for him."_

_ Krustal nodded as he looked at me. "Yes. I was able to teleport myself away from Jackal and to you. You found me, but Jackal got to you first. As for Mr. Nambiar, he was tricked into turning you into Crystal, marrying you to Lina, all of it. Why though is uncertain."_

_ I nodded, understanding his explanation, but another question popped up in my head. "What about the Bane?" I asked._

_ "Jackal needed some minions to find me while he was recuperating," Krustal said. "So he made the Bane to look for it, but when you came alone, he used them to distract you, so you wouldn't focus too much attention towards him."_

_ I noticed Krustal was starting to fade away. He noticed it as well. "Look I don't have much time," Krustal said. "You must hurry. Whatever Jackal is planning, he plans to use Lina! Stop him before it's took late!"_

_ With that last proclamation, Krustal turned into a ball of green energy before retreating back into the gem. _

(Flashback end)

XXXXXXXXXX

… and that's what led me to taking Mr. Hongo's bike. I knew that he would be angry at me, but it didn't matter to me. Like I said, all I was thinking about was my wife's safety and nothing else.

"Adam!"

I into the rear view mirror to see who called out my name. It was apparently Hongo, as Kamen Rider Ichigo, who was riding with Kazami as V3 with Nigo riding his bike next to them. I saw them ride up next to me. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid!" Nigo answered.

"You shouldn't have come!" I told them.

"You're not going down their alone, Adam!" V3 declared. "We're doing this together!"

"Like Riders should!" Ichigo proudly added.

I could only stare at them. They were right. I was going to need their help and if I was going to save Lina, I needed a clear head. I mentally sighed. "Alright," I said.

Though I could see their mouth, I bet the three Riders' were grinning. "Yosh!" Nigo shouted. "Full speed ahead!"

We all revved up the engines before we accelerated towards Rhodes' base. We were going to save Lina and nothing was going to stop us.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at the A.B.U. Headquarters to find the entire entrance to be desert. I had my sword and shield in my hands, readying myself for any sudden ambushed, while the others looked all over the place, spotting for any Bane. However, when we entered the front lobby, we were overrun by tons of Bane.

Fortunately, we fended them off. Ichigo, Nigo, and V3 were fighting off most of the Bane. However, I took down as many as I could. Not one of them was spared of my wrath as I slashed and hacked away at them. "RHODES, WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted at the oncoming Bane, who I destroyed with my charged blade.

I continued with my remorseless slaughter until I only came face-to-face with one. This Bane was like the others except it was based off of a lion with its white mane on its head as well as long claws on its paw-like hands. It lunged at me, lashing its claws out. I raised my shield to block it before striking my sword against its armored chest. The Lion Bane was sent sprawling back on the floor before it got back up and attempted to harm me again. However, I parried its claws before kicking it down to the ground.

I happened to notice that the numbers of Bane decreased for the Riders had no difficulty in dealing with them. My attention turned back to the Lion Bane, whose back was lying against the floor.

"Where is Rhodes!" I shouted at Lion Bane.

"I will never tell you, Crystal!" the Lion Bane spat as he tried to get up.

I had no time for this. I punched its face, forcing him back onto the ground and I placed my sword at its neck before it could get up. "You will if you want to live!" I shouted, pressing my sword against its throat.

"He's in the basement!" the Lion Bane confessed quickly. "Your wife is there, too!"

"Good," I said as I stood up, removing my blade from its throat.

That was a mistake as the Lion Bane lunged at me. I was knocked down on my back with the Lion Bane standing over me. "Now die!" it shouted, raising its right claw.

"Rider Punch!" I heard a voice shout.

I saw Ichigo come up behind the Lion Bane as it turned around and he punched a charged fist into its stomach. The Lion Bane staggered back and let out a yell before it exploded. I looked at Ichigo as I stood. "Thank you."

"Thank me when this is over," Ichigo stated.

I nodded as I saw Nigo and V3 walking up to us. It seemed they took care of the rest of the Bane for I didn't see any other Bane. "Do you know where Rhodes is?" V3 asked.

"In the basement," I replied, before adding, "and so is Lina."

Ichigo nodded. "Yosh, ikuzo!"

We all nodded as headed for the basement. Instead of taking the elevator, V3 and Nigo punched a hole in the floor that seemed to have lead down to the basement. One by one we jumped down the hole and instead of falling to our deaths, we descended until our feet crashed onto the metal floor. It seemed the room we landed in was filled with darkness, save for the light coming from the hole above. There happened to be an exit with the door opened. Nigo was the first to walk through. We all heard Nigo say, "Sugoi(Incredible)!"

We, Ichigo, V3, and I wondered what he was talking about. We passed through the door and we understood what he meant. Before us was a large chamber made of what seemed to be stone. It almost looked like an Ancient Roman or Greek household to me. Anyway, the chamber was circular with stone pillar supporting the roof and there were lanterns, lit with fire, placed at the edge of the room. "Seems like Rhodes had a lot of time on his hands," V3 commented as he stared around.

"Yes," Nigo nodded in agreement.

As I looked around I noticed there was a door... this one led to Rhodes. The others noticed it as well, but I ran towards it, eager to take care of Rhodes. However, we were taken by surprise as more Bane popped out of no where, taking up by surprise. We fended them off, but we obviously wouldn't last long. "There's too many of them!" V3 shouted as he punched one.

I had to agree as I slashed at a couple of Bane. There were too many of them for us to handle. I noticed Ichigo turned his head towards me. "Adam, get to Rhodes!" Ichigo told me. "We'll handle them!"

I was hesitant on leaving them alone to deal with the Bane. I slashed at the nearest Bane. "But I can't leave you here!" I shouted.

"GO!" V3 shouted.

Giving into their requests, I finally left the chamber and ran down the hall. It seemed like the hall would never end. However, it did when I saw an entrance that led me towards appeared. It was time for me to face Rhodes and get back Lina...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's chapter 8! Once again, I must apologize for rushing through the story like this, but please let know what you think by leaving a review and please leave _constructive _criticism.

Raika out!

PS: Sorry, maxpower02, but there's no connection between Jackal and Shocker. Besides, I've already explained as to why Ichigo, Nigo, and V3 are after him.

XXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

XXXXXXXXXX

I entered the chamber to see it was similar one that I was in before, save for large circle in the center as well as more pillars and lanterns. I slowly treaded carefully, bewaring of any danger. "Rhodes, where are you!" I called out.

"Here I am," a voice replied.

I turned to face who said that... "Rhodes!" I snarled.

It was indeed him. He sat on a golden throne in a laid back position with his legs crossed, his head resting on his fist, and smirking. He still wore his regular business suit. "Please," he snorted as he stood. "Rhodes is dead."

I knew who he was then. "Jackal."

He looked at me with amusement. "Oh, you know my name. Well, that means you must've talked with Krustal. By the way how's he doing?"

I said nothing as I gripped my sword and shield. "Are you Jackal?"

"Of course I am," he firmly stated.

To prove it, he removed his shirt to reveal a red gem lodged in his chest. It seemed to be exactly like my gem in my belt, except it was red. I glared at him. "Where's Lina!"

Rhodes-no Jackal-snapped his fingers as suddenly the circle in the center of the floor slid away, revealing a dark hole, and from that hole, a table rose. My eyes widen seeing Lina lying there with her arms and legs strapped to the table. She wore a regular white shirt and blue jeans. Lina was alive and conscious as she turned her head to look at me. "Adam!" she called out.

"Lina!" I shouted as I ran to her.

Suddenly, I found myself being thrown back by and invisible force. I hit the ground and my gem fell out of the buckle, reverting me back to Adam. I glared at Jackal. I realized I was hit by a telekinetic blast and it was from him. I stood up and watched Lina tried to break free of her bonds, but to no avail. Jackal smirked at me. "Well, well, well, the white knight tries to save his princess," he stated. "I have to commend you on getting here. Few would get passed the front door."

I snarled at him. "Why are you doing this?" I demanded.

"I might as well tell you." Jackal shrugged as he stood up. "For months, I've been looking for ways to free myself and I have," Jackal spoke. "I can permanently take control over the body of a human." I was about to interrupt, but he spoke before I could. "But not just any human... one with the blood of Crystal."

"Why not me?"

"The Crystal armor would have shielded you from me," Jackal replied. "So I had your marriage arranged, so you could produce me your heir. Your heir would've gained your changed genetics, but would be vulnerable. "

I curled my hands into fists. I was utterly pissed! Everything that has happened in my life was nothing more than a ruse! "YOU DARN PARASITE!" I shouted. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME INTO MY LIFE AND CONTROL IT!" I grasped my gem as my belt appeared around my waist. "WELL, YOU'RE WRONG! HENSHIN!"

I slammed the gem into my buckle and the bright flash of energy transformed me into Crystal. I summoned my shield into my left hand as I drew the sword from the shield. "THIS ENDS NOW!" I shouted as I charged at Jackal.

I suddenly found myself being thrown back by an invisible force. My back hit the ground, but I got up quickly and glared at Jackal. He got off of his throne and walked towards me. "Fool!" he shouted, drawing his sword. "You have no chance in beating me!"

"We'll see about that!" I exclaimed charging at Jackal me.

I slashed my sword at Jackal who merely blocked it before slashing at my chest, forcing me onto the floor. "You can't beat me alone!" Jackal proclaimed.

"He's not alone!" a voice shouted.

I turned to see Ichigo, Nigo, and V3 at the entrance. I sighed with relief, knowing they beat the Bane. Jackal smirked. "Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch," he said.

With that, he let out a roar as red energy engulfed the possessed body of Rhodes. The energy dispersed, revealing Jackal now wore armor similar to a Crusader armor. He had the gray helmet with a single slit for a visor as well white cloth over his chain-mail armor. Around his waist was a brown belt with his sword slid onto his left hip. He had metal gauntlets and boots on his fore arms and legs. "Now then," he drew his sword, "let's continue."

Nigo and Ichigo charged at Jackal, while V3 helped me up. "Thanks," I said and he nodded to me.

Then, V3 ran over to Lina and used his hand to chop off the straps that help Lina to the table. "Get her out of here!" V3 said as he charged towards Jackal.

I nodded as I took Lina past the entrance. I stopped a while to catch my breath. "Adam, are you alright?" I heard Lina ask.

I raised my head and looked at Lina. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Adam!" I heard Nigo call for me.

"Stay here," I told Lina as I headed back to the battle.

I entered the room see the others were fighting Jackal. They were losing badly. I charged at Jackal, who noticed me. After blocking hits from Ichigo and Nigo, he fired beam of energy at me. I raised my shield to deflect the beam. I slashed my sword at Jackal as V3 moved out of the way but he blocked it with his own sword. Still, it allowed Nigo to send a punch to his gut. "GAH!" Jackal cried as he staggered back.

We all backed away to gain some space and regrouped. "Does he have weaknesses?" V3 asked me.

"Maybe," I said. My eyes widen in realization. "The gem on his chest! If we hit it, he'll be crippled!"

Ichigo nodded. "We'll hold him. You can take care of-" but he was cut off as the entire room began to shake!

We all lost our balance as we fell on the floor. I looked to see Jackal was raising his hands over his head. He must've been using his powers to shake the room. It seems like I was right as the parts of the wall exploded and parts of the ceiling would have fallen on us if we didn't move out of the way. I noticed Nigo's right arm was slowly charging. "Fools!" Jackal shouted. "You have underestimated my power and now you will die! "

"RIDER CHOP!"

Charging, Nigo swung his powered arm at Jackal, which struck the gem in chest, cracking it. Jackal grabbed Nigo by the neck and tossed him to the side before Jackal walked over to me raising his sword over his head. However, something happened. I looked up to see Jackal's body cringe in pain. I was surprised as Jackal staggered back and dropped his sword on the ground before he yelled out in pain. My eyes noticed what it was... the gem in his chest was cracked. V3 noticed this as well and used this chance to force him back with a punch. "NOW!" V3 shouted to me.

I nodded as I jumped into the air. "_Crystal Smash!_" I shouted as I raised my right foot.

I kicked my foot into Jackal's chest before kicking off of him. I landed my two feet on the ground while Jackal was sent into the air and exploded into red smoke. I sighed in relief. It was all over. We all could go back to our lives... I was wrong.

I heard sobbing. I turned around to see Lina, her hand over her mouth to cover her sobs. "Lina, what happened?" I asked with concern.

"The baby..." she tried to hold back tears, "the baby is gone!"

My eyes widen in disbelief. Must've happened when Jackal was causing the room to quake. Lina ran over to me and she hugged me, crying on my armored chest. I hugged her, but I was in shock. We were going to have a baby... and now it was gone. The three Riders stared at us. "I'm sorry for your loss," Ichigo said.

No words could come out of me mouth as I was overcome by the loss of my unborn child...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: What, you were expecting some sort of happy ending? Sorry to disappoint you (well, actually my stories are kind of a disappointment), but like I said before, this is one of my earlier stories, so it's not going to be that good.

Still, please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have any criticism, please let it be _constructive_.

Raika out!

PS: Sorry for such a short final battle!

XXXXXXXXXX


	10. Epilogue

XXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own _**anything**_, including Kamen Rider! I only own the OCs and the plot!

XXXXXXXXXX

_ It's been five years since that day. After the fight, we returned to the Rider's base in Arizona. The other Riders lend us their condolences. They all understood what we were going through. There even some who confessed seeing their loved ones or had to kill them. For instance, V3 confessed he saw his entire family killed before his eyes. _

_ After a week, I recovered from the shock, but for Lina, it took nearly a month. I comforted her the best I could and I thanked God for giving me the patience. Lina became bitter and secluded from everyone... even me. I tried and tried to comfort her. Like I said, it took nearly a month, but now, she's back the way she was. _

_ The Riders named me a Kamen Rider. However, I feel I don't deserve it. I did fight against Jackal, but I think part tells me I'm not ready for it just yet. I don't really know! All I know is that everything is going back to normal. _

_ We get to see our parents, but in secret, since the neighborhood thinks we're dead. Oh yeah, Lina's dad went back to his family and now is a doctor. Lina is following in her dad's footsteps taking a career as a doctor, but is being taught by her dad. I'm just staying as a Rider for now. Being a Rider actually lets you get paid. Apparently, the Riders are funded by the United Nations, explaining why they were able to form a base. It's not as much as my job at the A.B.U., but it's still good._

_ As for our relationship, Lina and I are still married. The miscarriage brought up some tensions, but those were put aside. Our relationship is firm as ever and we're soon to have another kid. Lina and I agreed that we would plan to come up with aliases, and live in a good town, hopefully close to Frederick. I just hope that our new child will live a happy life._

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's the end of KR Crystal. Please, please, please let me know how bad was my story. At least that way, I can know what to fix!

Also, there's a "Hyper Battle Chapter" next. It pretty much explains the origins and story of Crystal.

That's it-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	11. Hyper Battle Chapter

XXXXXXXXXX

Hyper Battle Chapter: Explanation 

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! I only own myself and my OCs!

AN: This here is what I call a "Hyper Battle Chapter."

I just wanted to clear some things out about the story, so you, the readers, would hopefully understand about the origins of the story and the other stuff. Here it is.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Background_

Well, it began in the summer. I was visiting my brother's apartment with my parents. I happened to have my other drawings of Kamen Riders with me and so I drew more Riders for the heck of it. Crystal just happened to be one of them and I soon came up with a story about a month later.

_Character Origins_

Now for origins of the characters, lets start off with Adam. Well, I based him off of me basically, so there's nothing much to say. Lina, on the other hand, is based off of a real life person. I've known her for a while and we've been friendly with one another, but I kind of find it strange.

Why? Well, she waves and smiles at me almost every time I see her! Either she's just too nice to everyone or to just me. I hope it's to everyone. She is an attractive girl, I'll admit, but I think if a girl is attracted by my looks, then they're either on drugs, or they're just plain crazy.

Anyway, I first had this weird dream IF the girl I knew and I were forced into getting married(Don't ask, it just came to me!). Then, I decided to add an OC Rider I drew, Kamen Rider Crystal and added a plot to it. If the real girl read this, she would most likely kill me without a single thought. Hey, it's better to be safe than sorry!

Also I kind of feel that I should have made Lina more involve, instead of being some damsel in distress at the end. Heck, I think I should have made her a Rider! *shrugs* Oh well, I'll see what I can for the next story I write.

Anyway, I changed the name of the protagonists and some supporting cast. Aside from Lina and Adam, the rest were made up, save for Ichigo, Nigo, and V3 who were made by Shotaro Ishinomori.

Speaking of them, I originally planned for all eleven Showa Riders, from Ichigo to RX, to show up, but I decided to condense the number. Besides who doesn't want to see those three back in action! I mean they're the first three Rider ever in existence! Also, I've actually had the opportunity in watching Kamen Rider V3. It's old, but I think it still good! However, I feel that I placed some of the Riders out of character. To be honest, I didn't know their personalities, other than V3's. I based what knowledge I had from using the Kamen Rider Spirits manga. Even with that, I think I still messed up horribly.

For Mr. Nambiar, he was purely made up. I didn't know any of the family of the girl that Lina was based off of, so I decided to make him up. Rhodes was made up as well, but I wanted to add some Showa Rider elements so I decided to have the organization element with Rhodes at the head. I wanted him to first appear as a businessman, who simply does what he has to do, before turning him evil. That bit was for the sake of the story.

As for Jackal and Krustal, you see on the drawing I had for Kamen Rider Crystal I drew four more things: two crystals, and two figures. The two crystals would become the crystalline forms of Jackal and Krustal, while the figures became their corporeal forms that appeared in this fic. I first wanted to portray them as evil rivals after some ancient artifacts, but soon turned Krustal good and got rid of the idea of ancient artifacts, for the sake of the story.

And yeah that's about it...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yeah, now you know what the heck was going on in my head to write such a story (possibly could be called an abomination by some).

Still, leave a review to let me know what you thought and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_. Thank you.

That's all-Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
